Left Behind
by TheOnlyAndOne
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr. Blackinnon ageing together.


**can you write a drabble with blackinnon ageing together? thank you! **

_I'm not completely sure what you mean by 'ageing' – but I gave it my best shot. I'm not really sure about what I think but I hope you like it. _

Sirius Black was never bound to end up with anyone. He never gave love his time of the day. He took what he could get, and let it be. He would flirt with everything on legs (Remus had often, to Remus' terror) been the target for Sirius' merciless flirting.

Daily, you would see him coming out of a broom closet after a snog date. He would ruffle his hair, secure the last buttons on the white shirt, and carelessly throw on his school tie. He never ever thought of being in love. He didn't think he had the time being on the Quidditch team, being a marauder and all. He was a teenage boy with raging hormones. He was the type of lad that had an invisible sign which screamed _rebel. _He quite liked getting up skirts. He's title was the man-whore of Hogwarts. And he liked it. He worshipped that title.

Sirius Black was never the guy for brooding or worries. He never worried for too long. He let the responsibility go and flew from the nest fairly quickly.

That was until a girl came into his life. Or he came into hers. _Marlene McKinnon. _A girl of power and emphasis.

They often fought. They made up. They bitched again. Over and over.

They were happy. They lived in their own little bubble of joy. They went on a few dates. They sneaked around in the castle, exploring -well - biology. Never had Sirius – nor Marlene – ever thought that they would fall in love. They would fool around -sure- but fall in love. None of them expected it to hit them so brutally.

Their needs for each other were all of sudden not only physically, no, they suddenly craved each others company. When Sirius saw Marlene after practise in the locker-room, or when he wondered off alone, and they would suddenly meet, his eyes would light up without him wanting them to. His whole face lit up, and his stormy grey eyes would look into the blue ones. His crooked canine teeth would show, and his little dimple at the bottom of his face would show itself. He would look down, and chuckle lightly. He could feel what this girl did to him, and he didn't like it one bit. He was not in control. He wasn't free. He was caught in his own game. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only logical thing. He ran. He was terrified of this girl who had always been there, but never had had such an effect on him. He told himself to get it together and be cool. Who was this girl to think she could change everything about him, let alone elicit his doubts and self concessions. He tried to ignore her. However, he felt sort of drawn towards her. Every time she laughed, he would silently chuckle to himself.

She got asked out a couple of times, because the male population at Hogwarts sure did know her. She wasn't James Potter's best friend – sort of little sister - , Sirius Black's snog of the day, and neither _that-hot-girl-in-Gryffindor-with-long-legs-and-sort-of-cool. _She was Marlene McKinnon and everybody knew that. Yes, she was hot, yes she was smart but not a know-it-all. She was pretty, but not stunning.

Every time, which was rather often, she got asked out, and Sirius would feel the need to say something, just to get her attention - which almost never turned out good.

One night, when Gryffindor had just won a Quidditch match – Marlene had caught the Snitch just in time before Slytherin, which earned Gryffindor additionally one-hundred and fifty points, Marlene and Sirius both went into the locker-room to change before the big celebration of Gryffindor's victory in the Gryffindor common room.

Marlene had just pulled off her shirt and pants when an oblivious Sirius came out from the showers. He had a towel wrapped around his lower half. The towel hang onto his hips as he walked. Marlene blushed furiously and in panic knocked over a bottle of shampoo, which caused Sirius to look up and notice her. He just starred. Something in his mind told him not to, but he just kept ogling. It was not like he'd never seen a woman in a pair of knickers and a sports bra, he'd seen millions of girls with and without undergarments before. There was, however, something special about this one. Not once did he think of anything inappropriate, which was a very, very rare occasion for Sirius, he just took in her beauty.

Marlene wasn't shy either. She starred back. She took three steady steps, neither of the two of them saying a word, and she stood in front of him. He swallowed.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey," he exhaled. He felt a rush of adrenaline run through his body. He usually didn't feel nervous when standing this close to a female. However, this wasn't just any woman he decided. He was tired of running. He wanted for once in his life, to feel safe. So he did what he wanted to do the most, despite the fear. He kissed her.

He felt safe. After a while he broke the kiss and embraced her with his arms. He held her for a minute or two.

"I think I might like you, McKinnon," Sirius sighed. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Likewise, Black," she smiled, "See you in a bit?"

"mhhh," Sirius mumbled into her dirty-blond hair, "nice knickers by the way," he grinned and Marlene hit him playfully.

She turned and got into the showers. Sirius got dressed, and walked out of the locker-room.

Two months later, they went official. They were from that say off a couple. Sure, they had lots and lots of rows, but they always made up again. It could take days, sometime weeks, but they did make up.

Then they graduated Hogwarts. Marlene became a healer at St. Mungos along with Lily Evans (yet to be a Potter) and Alice Longbottom. Sirius started at Auror training together with James Potter and Frank Longbottom. Sirius bought a flat in London and not long time after he moved in himself, Marlene moved in as well. Not even a year into their first semester of training, Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Dorcas, Remus, Peter, Sirius and Marlene were given the oppotiunity to join an army. An army created by Albus Dumbledore called the Order of Phoenix.

It was a full time job. Though both of them had joined the Order of Phoenix didnøt they see much to each other. They were trained by Alastor Moody, also knows as Madeye Moody as Sirius and James liked to call him. They were on missions. They slept, they ate. And then all over again. Alastor Moody had put them into separate mission groups seeing as they could distract each others on missions because of their emotional relationship.

So they didn't see much to each other. They had this wall in the entrance hall where there hang sticky notes all over. They didn't know what to do with the wall at first as it was too small for aything to decorate it, and yet too big to not decorate it.

The note-thing was all started by Sirius. A morning, after he'd been on a night mission, he wrote a _I love you, _ on a small piece of parchment, and hung it on the wall for Marlene to see when she would wake in one hour and go on a day mission. When Marlene woke up, she noticed the little note attached to the wall, and quickly wrote a _I love you too_, and posted it on the wall.

After a couple of 'I love you's it also became a "could you please pick up some toast today?" or "EMERGENCY: we're out of Liquid Wands" – sort of note.

–-

The stress from the war wore them out. As soon as they got home, they would fall dead asleep on the bed. Sometimes they liked to check each other for wounds to make sure they were both there, and alive.

Dying became a big possibility in their every day, and they both knew it shouldn't have been. It wasn't normal, and it differently wasn't what they wanted, but they dealt with it, and fought throght it together.

The thing about ageing is that you grown together. You look at how time flies by together, You feel the time on your bodies. But sometimes it doesn't last as long as you had hoped for. Sometimes, a specific amount of time is all you get. Then ageing is over, and it's only you. Sometimes time doesn't let you be, but rip you apart before you're ready to say goodbye. Before you have even thought of saying goodbye. You're not ready to say goodbye. To let. go. So you hold on tightly hoping you'll never slip out of each others grasps. But sometimes i's just too late. Because when you reach out for your loved one to hold their hand, and you're ready to never let go, they sometimes have already slipped away, out of your reach.

Sirius and Marlene had had a row. It wasn't unusual. They would fight and then make up. Only this time, they didn't make up. They always did. But not this time.

Marlene had stormed out of the apartment, and disapparated even before Sirius knew what was happening. He waited for her to come home but she didn't. He got out of the door, and searched for her, all the places they'd been together. The leaky Cauldron, in Godric's Hollow at Lily, James and Harry's. He even searched at Remus'. But she was no where to be found. He went back to their apartment, thinking about how much he suddenly missed her, and how cold he felt without her. He'd seen her smile this morning. Just as he got home from his night patrol and she woke because of her needing to attend her, she had kissed him on the lips, and smiled at him. They'd been, for a minute, totally carefree.

_The Daily Prophet:_

_The McKinnon's murdered in their house last night. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's mark was above the McKinnons house last night at midnight. Mr. and Mrs. McKinnon, and all six McKinnon's had been under torture before being killed. _

Sirius felt empty. 10 years was all he got together with her. 10 years seemed like a lifetime, though it only felt like a second. Marlene had been to her parents house that night. He hadn't told her how much he loved her. He couldn't save her. There was nothing he could have done. Still he felt there was everything he could have done. He could have tried harder. He could have told her to stay. He could have kissed her and never let her go. But none of those things did he do, and he was suddenly left with nothing. His stormy grey eyes, were no longer stormy. They were merely grey. They had lost the glimpse of mischief. Nothing was left. He was left. Left behind.


End file.
